The present invention relates to capturing sentiment information of a post from an electronic source, such as a social media website, and more specifically, to assigning a weight to the post based on an interest attribute.
A social media website is a web based application that allows a user to share information, such as the user's sentiment about a company's products or services, with other users on the social media website. A user may share their sentiment about a company's products or services by making a post, commenting on a post, or liking a post about the company's products or services. Further, a company may analyze the user's sentiment about the company's products or services to give the company feedback on how their products or services are perceived in the market.